


Always yours

by Shipper94



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up, alex is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper94/pseuds/Shipper94
Summary: What if a little girl is the key to everything?





	Always yours

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ideas about how Alex and Maggie can meet again.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> I have no Beta and I'm a French who is still learning English :)

 

 

**”If I look back I am lost.”**

 

 

 

Since her break up with Alex, Maggie was doing her best to forget the secret agent she loved.

  
The detective had moved to Gotham so the distance would help her drown in work or in the company of one-night stand.

  
Maggie tore up all the pictures mentioning their couple and erased all the numbers that could lead her to Alex.

  
The young woman have finally found some peace on mind.

  
At least, that's what she thought before someone knocked on her apartment door in the middle of the winter.

  
On the landing, a six or seven-year-old girl scrutinized the police officer with attention.

  
**"Maggie Sawyer!"** The little girl shouted, throwing herself into the arms of the person concerned.

  
If the kid seemed relieved to have found the adult, Maggie was upset by this arrival.

  
Maggie had moved away from National City because of Alex's growing desire for pregnancy.

  
Having had parents terrible and too scary, the brunette was anxious about being responsible for a baby.

  
**"Who are you?"** Magie asked, curious to hear the complete identity of the newcomer.

  
The hazel eyes of the child fascinated Maggie, going so far as to make her feel a strange sensation of déjà-vu.

  
**"I'm Ally."**

  
The detective almost collapsed on the tiled entrance because off the shocking revelation.

  
This nickname was the same she had always given to the one who should have been her wife.

  
**"What's your full name?"** Maggie insisted, as the little girl hugged her Supergirl doll against her heart.

  
**"Alexa Ellen Danvers."**

  
The answer stunned the detective.

  
She had imagined all possible scenarios such as the presence of a victim concerning one of her investigations, a trap but certainly not her middle name given to a stranger.

  
**"You... Are you from Alex's family?"** Maggie asked, silently counting the number of physical similar the child had in common with Alex.

  
Even though the girl's hair was a flamboyant blonde, her mischievous smile reminded her of her fiancée.

  
**"It's my mom!"** Alexa replied, the iris shining with admiration for the only parent she had.

  
Maggie frowned, suddenly wondering about how Alexa came from National City to Gotham.

  
**"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?! Do you know that your mother can eliminate me with her index finger?!"** Maggie exclaimed, who imagined Alex's concern face to the empty bed.

  
As determined as her mother, Alexa wasn't ready to give up her main goal.

  
Alex was crying every night, nervously touching her wedding ring and the little girl knew that the tears were coming from Maggie's distance.

  
Secretly, the child dreamed of getting another parent in the presence of the detective.

  
**"Grandpa J'onn is waiting for me at the bottom of the building, but I'll only come home if you come with me!"** Alexa said, determined to get what she wanted.

  
Maggie sighed.

  
She was facing a stalemate.

  
**"What if I call your grandfather? It's time to go to bed!"** Maggie declared, trying as best she could to be convincing using a little authority.

  
The little girl burst into tears, immediately giving Maggie a deep sense of guilt.

  
**"Mom doesn't want to give me a little brother because of you!"** The child explained, who didn't understand why she was denied of the status of big sister.

  
The palpable distress of Alexa was hard to see for the detective.

  
**"I just want you to talk to Mom!"** The child begged, who simply wanted peace to be established between her mother and the woman with tanned skin.

  
Maggie winced.

  
Had she have the right to call after destroyed Alex, after so much time, so much anger, so much bitterness?

  
**"If I do what you want... You promise to leave me alone?"** Maggie asked, as the girl seemed to be smiling for the first time since she entered.

  
Alexa nodded, giving Maggie enough courage to dial the number she dreaded so much, the figures forever locked in her mind.

  
**"Danvers! I have... I have something that belongs to you."**


End file.
